My House of anubis season 2
by cherry-blossom field
Summary: its basically the same thing in the story just that I add a few things and change a few things.. sorry, I suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis, if I did Joy wouldn't be mean or she won't be in the film at all and Patricia will be with Jerome and Mara with Mick… though I'm ok with any pairing but Patrome is my fav but I sorta like Peddie

One day in Anubis house

Nina's POV

"Hey guys! "

"Hey Nina" said Patricia

"Hi Nina, hi Patricia" said Amber

"Amber, where have you been? When I woke up you're not in the room anymore…"

"I woke up before you" said Amber

"You woke up before me? How did that happen?"

"Amber, are you sick?" ask Patricia

"No, why would you think that I'm sick?" ask Amber

"I think I just heard you say that you woke up before Nina, or me or anybody else" Said Patricia

"just because I usually take time changing for about 1 hour doesn't mean I can't be fast!"*glaring at Patricia and Nina* said Amber

Yeah…. *while laughing*

"Hey guys! Why are you guys laughing and why is Amber glaring at both of you?" ask Fabian

"Amber just said that she woke up before me or Patricia…" *still laughing*

"Did you just say, Amber woke up before all of us? You're joking right? Right?" ask Fabian

"Nope, she really did wake up before any of us" said Patricia

"I already said that just because I usually take time changing for about an hour doesn't mean I can't be fast!" said Amber

Then Alfie and Jerome came in

"Morning guys! Why are you all laughing? You guys look super happy, did you find a way to…." Said Alfie before Fabian close Alfie's mouth

"Alfie, you shouldn't say that out loud and there is Jerome here, we can't let anybody else know, at least not now." Said Fabian

"What are you both talking about?" *looking at them suspiciously* ask Jerome

"Nothing" said Fabian and Alfie in a high pitch voice because of nervousness

"ok….." said Jerome still giving them a look that says "I know there is something"

"hey, do you guys see where Eddie went?" ask Fabian

"He already went to school with Mara and Joy" said Amber

'how would you know?" ask Jerome

"she woke up early"

Jerome said "are you sure?"

"yes we are" said Patricia

"that's a first" said Alfie

"We better go to school before we're late…"

"ok" the others said

Then they left for school

R&R

Well this is my first fanfic so I have no idea if its nice or not, I would be happy if nobody flamed me n I would appreciate anyone who give me suggestion, compliments n critics, it would help me with the story.

Well bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, its me again! Here is the second chapter! Enjoy

Disclaimer: house of Anubis is not mine if it is I won't be making fanfiction

At school

"Hey Mick, how's it going?" ask Mara who is currently having a video chat with Mick

"everything is fine here though I like it better there then here…" said Mick

"Hey Mara who are you talking to?" ask Joy but then she look at the screen and said "Ohh its Mick, hey Mick how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Joy." Said Mick

He glance at his watch and said "ohh shoot I'm late, gotta go see ya." Said Mick

And Mara said "bye Miss ya"

"same here" said Mick

"they are so mushy… I wish I'm like that with Fabian… its because of that Nina girl… she just have to come here & steal him…. Boyfriend stealer…" said Joy under her breath, nobody heard her except for Eddie and Eddie just shook his head.

Then Joy stood up and started walking when Eddie ask "Joy, where are you going?" and Joy answered "the computer lab"

When Joy is walking towards the computer lab she bump in with Sibuna and Jerome

"hey Joy!" said Patricia but Joy just ignore her

"what's up with her?" ask Nina

"no Idea" said Fabian

Meanwhile with Joy in the computer lab

"Ok I just need to press enter " said Joy muttering to herself while she press enter while grinning widely

After she publish the story she walk towards the usual place (you all know the place where they usually sit at)

When she arrive she saw Mara reading an article

"Joy? Who wrote this?" ask Mara

"Jack Jackal" said Joy

"but he didn't write this" said

"how would you possibly know?" ask Joy while she look at Mara just to see Mara's guilty face and she ask "wait you're Jack Jackal?"

"yeah, but I didn't write this…. Wait you did." Said Mara and she proceed "this is really mean and if finds out that I'm Jack Jackal he would have every right to throw me out of the school"

"but I won't say anything about everything" said Joy

"I guess I won't either" said Mara

Meanwhile with the sibuna, Jerome & Eddie (Eddie went to the classroom prior to the time when Joy post the blog

"Who wrote this?" ask Nina who look like she is about to cry

"Nina, what's wrong?" ask Fabian when he saw the screen and read the article out loud and say "this is really mean." Who would write this?"

"I think I know who write this, I think its…" said Eddie before Amber cut him

"you mean Joy." Said Amber

"she might be mean to you but I don't think she would stoop this low" said Patricia

"actually, I also think its Joy." Said Jerome while Alfie just nod at Jerome's statement

"that sorta make sense but I'll check it first" said Fabian then he left to find Joy

"why would she write that?" ask Nina who is currently crying

"She ever told me that she is jealous of you because you're pretty, well liked and dating Fabian." Said Patricia who I patting Nina's back

"Don't worry Nina, we all know its not true." Said Amber who is hugging Nina

The others just nod

Meanwhile with Fabian  
"Hey Joy, I want to know who wrote this article about Nina." Said Fabian

R&R

I'm done with chapter two hopefully I can post the next chapter faster. Well bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry for taking so long to update… I haven't got anytime to update the story.

I don't own house of Anubis… so enjoy the story

Joy stiffen when she heard Fabian ask her about the article, luckily she is good in acting and joy said "what article?" and Fabian answered "the article about Nina" which Joy answered with a bit of nervousness "no… I haven't even seen it"

"that's not like you Joy" Fabian said

"well, I don't care about Nina's scholarship, or about her flying her sick gran home." Said Joy and Fabian said "I thought you haven't seen it…" and Joy just realized her mistake and said "I haven't" but Fabian said " you haven't read it…" Joy sigh in relive in thoughts that Fabian trust her but Fabian isn't done yet "you are the one who write it, that's a horrible thing" Joy said "I know and I'm sorry." And Fabian said "I guess you're not the girl I used to know" and Fabian left with Joy crying.

After that, Fabian went to the lounge to find the other Anubis kids talking together

"hey guys…." Said Fabian

"hey" said the others and Patricia ask "so, did Joy write it?" which Fabian answered "yes…." And Jerome said "I knew it!" but Eddie corrected him and said "Jerome, its not I knew it but rather we knew it." And Jerome ask "does it make any difference?" with Eddie answering with a no.

"you ok Nina?" ask Patricia, Amber and Fabian

"I'm fine… just a bit sad… I would feel better if she's not in the same house as me but its not like I can change anything…" said Nina sadly, then the bell rings and they went to the class and saw Mr. Sweet already in the class and Mara already sitting down and so they went in.

Mara noticed the other Anubis kids and said "hey guys, and Nina, I saw the article and don't let the article bother you, we all know you are nothing like what the article said." Which Nina said thanks. Then Nina said " guys, I'm going to take something in the lounge, I think I left my book there."

The Anubis kids said ok and so Nina left and then Joy came in and go to Fabian and said "I want to say sorry" and Fabian said "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" Alfie said "so you're Jack Jackal?" which Joy answered "not exactly.." then she looked at Fabian and said " look, can we talk? I just want to explain everything."

"I'm not interested with your explanation" said Fabian

Then Joy looked at Patricia but Patricia looked away and so Joy ran out of class.

"so, what's this about Joy being the one to write that article about Nina?" ask Mr. Sweet

And Eddie decide to explain everything to him and Mr. Sweet just stayed silent out of shock then Nina came in and ask to Eddie "why is your dad silent and gaping?" and Eddie said "he's shocked" and Nina said "ok…." After that Mr. Sweet recovered from his shock and start teaching them about science.

R&R

I'm super sorry for taking so long on updating, hope that I can update it sooner

Well, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update the story.. I haven't got anytime to update cuz I got term exam so yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA if I do Jerome would be a sibuna

Enjoy!

After Class is done, the Anubis kids excluding Joy went to the lounge…

"Hey Mick." Said Mara who is video chatting with Mick again.

"Hi Mara." Said Mick n he ask "I think I see a long blond hair… is that Amber?"

"yup, do you wanna talk to her?" ask Mara and Mick said "sure" then Mara said "Hey Amber, Mick wants to talk to you." And Amber said "Mick?!" and this caught all of the Anubis gang except for Eddie's attention.

"It is so good to see you again Mick" said Fabian who is obviously happy to see his old roommate and Mick said "good to see you too" Patricia and Nina just waved at Mick with a smile which he replied with a wave and smile and Alfie said "good to see you buddy" and Mick said "nice to see you" while Jerome just nod and Mick did the same. Amber who just recovered from shock said "Mick! It is so nice to see you! I can't believe you only video chat with Mara." And Mick said "good to see you Amber. Actually I talked to Joy this Morning when Mara video chat with me." At the mention of Joy, everyone's face instantly change

Mick notice this and ask "Is something wrong with Joy? I mean she's not injured or dead or anything right?"

Patricia took it upon herself to answer him "Joy is super Fine its just that we all sorta fight with her.."

"Did she do something wrong?" ask Mick while Jerome give him a look that says "are-you-an-idiot?"

"You see Mick, this morning after you video chat with Joy, Joy wrote a mean article about Nina and she post it in the website.." said Amber

"ohh.. I'm sorry to hear that, sorry for bringing such a touchy subject for you Nina.." said Mick

"No, its ok.." said Nina and Nina tried to lighten up the mood and said "so Mick, how are you in Australia?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Said Mick who is obviously happy for the change of subject. Everybody's mood lighten up.

So they all just talk and chat, even Eddie who doesn't know Mick decide to talk to him and that's the first time they talk to each other but they instantly clicked because of their similarities in foods.

Then, Joy came in and said….

R&R

Hope you all like it! Sorry for the late update..

Well, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again! I've been very busy with school work so sorry for taking so long to update…

So enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA

"Hey Nina, I just want to say I'm sorry…" said Joy who look sort of guilty (keyword _sort of_)

"it's fine…. You were right…" said Nina, but Amber is still angry at Joy so she said "Joy, if you have something to say to any of us you should have the courage to say it to our face, not on the internet pretending to be someone else, if anyone in here should be embarrass its you!"

So Joy look down then she leaves. Then Mick said "well, I better get going, bye" and everyone said bye to Mick.

"Hey guys, I'm worried about Joy, is it ok if I go look for her?" ask Mara

"sure, go ahead, I'll join" said Patricia

So with that, Patricia and Mara decide to look for Joy

"Hey, my dad is looking for me so I gotta go." Said Eddie

And with that, Eddie left

"So Alfie, wanna play a prank on Mr. Sweet?" ask Jerome with a devious smile

"I wish I could say yes to that but I've already got detention for a whole month." Said Alfie with a crestfallen look on his face

"no, its ok.." said Jerome

"How did you get detention for the whole month?" ask Fabian

"I don't know… all I remember is that I was walking down the hall when I passed Mr. Sweet's office and he got out and gave me detention.." said Alfie who looks confused

Meanwhile with Patricia and Mara

"I think we should split up, I'll go look at the classroom while you can check around the hall" said Patricia

"ok." Said Mara

So with that, Patricia looked at their classroom and saw Joy

"you ok?" ask Patricia

Joy gave her a bitter smile

"so are you ok?" ask Patricia again

"I'm fine, considering that everything change and I wasn't told and I'm still trying to catch up, and everybody thinks I'm this horrible person which I'm not-.." said Joy who was cut by Patricia saying "nor is Nina"

"Don't try to compare us, I don't steal friends and I don't steal boyfriends-…" said Joy again but Patricia cut in and said "You and Fabian weren't actually together."

"I don't skip classes and ask my friends to cover for me and I don't abandon old people. I didn't lie in the article Patricia, Nina admitted it herself." Said Joy

"Joy, you've been back a long time, that excuse won't wash anymore." Said Patricia who is walking out of the classroom

Then Joy cried when Mara came in and Mara ask "…

R&R

Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter!

Well, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, sorry for the late update…. Well here's the 6th chapter hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA

"Joy, are you alright? What happen?" ask Mara a bit (keyword: a bit) worried

"I'm fine…" said Joy with a fake smile

"ok…. But if there is anything bothering you, you can tell me ok?" ask Mara

"sure…. " said Joy

After that, the rest of the Anubis resident go in to class, Mara is happily chatting with the others while Joy kept glaring at Nina and Patricia though not long after, Mr. Winkler come in and said "alright everybody, go back to your seat and Joy, if you have some problem with either Nina or Patricia, why don't you tell the class."

"Hey Patricia, why did Joy glare at you? I mean you both are best friend." Ask Mara to Patricia while whispering.

"not anymore." Said Patricia

"Ok…" Mara said, though still suspicious she decide to drop the subject.

After they are done with class they all went back to Anubis house.

"So, when are we going to go back down to the cellar to finish that board game? What's the name again?" ask Alfie

"it's called senet, well, I think we should go down tonight…" said Fabian

"Then we are going tonight when everybody is asleep." Said Nina

"ok." Said Amber and Patricia

Meanwhile with Eddie, Mara and Jerome

"Hey guys, are they always like that? You know secretive and all?" ask Eddie who isn't quite use with them being secretive

"yeah… I don't know why though… Jerome, don't you know what they are talking about? " ask Mara

"Why would you think I know?" ask Jerome

"Well, your best friend Alfie knows so we thought you would.." said Eddie

"And last term, you and the others 'disappeared' at prom so I figure you would know…" said Mara

"I don't know…" said Jerome then he thought "_though I hope its not related to Rufus.. they could be in trouble…"_

"ok…" said Mara and Eddie

"wait, I have a question, last term, Joy disappeared, and I caught Patricia, Amber, Fabian and Nina talking about them talking with Joy, and I ask if Joy is ok, Patricia said she's fine and said that Joy doesn't want to go back to this school… what make her change her mind?" ask Mara obviously confused

"I don't know…" said Jerome again

"why don't we just ask Joy?" ask Eddie

"That's not a good idea…" said Jerome while thinking "_if we ask Joy, they will know because Joy is sort of part of Sibuna…_"

"Good point, Joy is really mean to Nina these days…" said Eddie

Then Joy came in and saw that the Sibuna gang are being secretive again, so Joy decide to sit with Mara, when everyone notice Joy in the room, the Sibuna gang decide to go to Nina's room and Jerome and Eddie decide to go pull a prank on Victor (an excuse to leave the room) so now its just Joy and Mara

"Why did everyone leave when I came in?" ask Joy

"no idea.." said Mara

"So, what were you guys talking about?" ask Joy

"We were talking about Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Nina and Patricia being secretive… do you know why they are so secretive?" ask Mara

"Nope." Said Joy

"Oh yeah, I want to ask, why did you suddenly disappeared last term?" ask Mara to Joy

"_oh no… what should I say… I can't exactly tell her about the cup of ankh.. what should I do…they did kick me out of Sibuna so I think I should tell… like a payback… but they did help… what do I do?"_ thought Joy who's panicking

"Joy?" said Mara repeatedly

"yes?" ask Joy who snapped out from thinking

"well? Why did you disappear last term?" ask Mara

and Joy said…

R&R

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Well, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I know it's been a while since I update I'm so sorry for the long update… well, hope you all enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA obviously

Joy said "I don't know… my dad said something about this place not being safe… but that's all I know.." while thinking _"I can't tell her about Sibuna…"_

"ok…." Said Mara not convinced but let it drop

While Mara and Joy are talking the Sibuna gang is planning

"well, I manage to win 2 out of 4 times…" said Fabian

"Don't you think it's a better idea to let Fabian practice more" ask Amber

"We don't have enough time.." said Nina

While they are talking Jerome is outside Nina's room eavesdropping

"_what ar_e_ they talking about… I need to know more… I'll just follow them to the cellar…" _Jerome thought when suddenly..

"Hey Jerome, what are you doing here?" ask Eddie who heard everything the sibuna gang was talking about

"Eddie? What are you doing here?" ask Jerome

"I should be asking you that.." said Eddie

"well, I better get going… I suggest you do the same so they won't know we're listening.." said Jerome

"ok" said Eddie following Jerome down

Back with the sibuna gang

"hey guys, did you here that? Just now someone was listening to our conversation.." said Nina

"Maybe it's Vera" said Alfie

"or Victor… remember that time? You know last semester? We were talking about the time to make the cup of ankh.. Victor found the date by eavesdropping.." said Patricia

Then Vera called them for dinner

"So, Amber, what were you guys talking about? You know at Nina's room." Ask Joy

"yeah, you guys seem so secretive since last term.. no offence guys.." Said Mara

"We were... we were…. Talking about…. About-.." said Amber but then was cut by Patricia

"about a game." Said Patricia

"what kind of game? Maybe we could help you." Said Joy

"None of your business Joy" said Patricia

Then they all let the subject drop and talk about other things, after that they go to their respective room except for Patricia who goes to Nina and Amber's room.

"It's 10 o'clock you all know what that means, you have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop." Said Victor

The others was fast asleep while the Sibuna gang wait for 1 hour just to make sure everyone is asleep. Then at 11 o'clock they all went out to go down to the cellar.. little did they know that Jerome was following them and listening what they are talking about.

"Ok guys, you all have the amulet?" ask Nina

All of them nod, so they went down to the cellar

"_what are they doing? There is nothing here unless there is a secret passage.." _thought Jerome who was still looking at Nina. "_wait, what did she do.. the shelf opened what's that…"_ so Jerome memorized the number and when he thought that the sibuna gang are already far he walk in and saw there is nothing. "_well, I guess I should stop here for today.. time to get back to my room."_ Thought Jerome who went back to his room.

Meanwhile with the sibuna gang, they were all already playing senet when Fabian said "Amber, one step to the left and yes it's a danger square I'm sorry you too Nina.." said Fabian

So Nina and Amber took one step to the left when suddenly Nina fall down through the hole.

"everybody retrace your steps." Said Fabian near tears then they arrive at the secret library and met senkhara..

R&R

Well, I'm done with this chapter, anyways, I put a poll in my profile for the pairings in this story so don't forget to vote

Well, bye.


End file.
